


Femslash February Drabbles

by MercurianAmi (Sandy)



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: 11xS - Freeform, A/f!Z, Calzona, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy/pseuds/MercurianAmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to do by request femslash drabbles throughout the month of February. You can either ask me on my tumblr daily-hell-n-brim.tumblr.com/ask or by messaging me here. Will add fandoms and pairings as they happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ami/f!Zoisite

Prompt: "She was beautiful, in the quiet way that lonely, unnoticed people are beautiful to those who notice them."— Jedediah Berry. A/F!Zoisite (DUH)

***

She smiled to herself as she sat at the table, watching purses and drinks. Everyone of her group of friends was on the dance floor, held close as the sappy love song played. The smile was wistful, not that anyone would notice, though she expected that at least one of the girls would chide her date into dancing with her at some point.

She took a sip of her water and closed her eyes for a moment. She knew she should have stayed home and read a book, taken a bath, anything, but she had given in to the pleadings.

Usually, the slow songs were more interspersed with fast dance club type songs, which was why she was surprised when another slow one started. Well, another few minutes of loneliness would not kill her.

"Hey."

Blinking she she looked up to see a beautiful blonde, ringlets of hair arranged into a beautiful—though painful-looking—arrangement. "Um, hi."

"I'm Zaira. We have chem together."

Amy nodded, hoping the lights were dim enough that the slight blush could not be seen.

"You look beautiful tonight. You always do, but, tonight, you look really pretty. Would you like to dance?"


	2. Haruka and Michiru--Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: imagine person A putting on a cheesy love ballad and singing it very loudly and melodramatically to person B, throwing in silly dance moves and everything. (from imagineyourotp.tumblr.com)

There were many things that Michiru knew. And there had been many things that she believed with all of her heart until Usagi had somehow managed to convince her otherwise—including that she and Haruka did not deserve forgiveness.

However, Michiru still believed in her hear that Karaoke Night was never a good idea.

Oh, she had enjoyed watching the others sing. She'd laughed when Jie actually got on all four legs while singing "Hungry Eyes" and crawled toward Rei. (Admittedly, she'd laughed harder when the woman had rolled her eyes and called him an idiot.) The others coercing Kadir into joining them for "500 Miles" had been amusing. She'd managed to keep a serene expression through Mamoru's rendition of "Everything I Do"—Haruka was making gagging noises enough for everyone.

Now, though, it was Haruka who'd taken the microphone. Her gestures were ridiculous, her dance moves—very much not those of the Senshi of the Sky. And despite the fact that the woman had toured with her, accompanied her, she was ridiculously off key.

Michiru absolutely did not smile when Haruka dropped to her knees at, "And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door."

She was not enjoying this horrible serenade, not at all. The reason she took Haruka's handed and let her pull her onto the stage and joined her—off key and exaggerated gestures—was because everything was ok, as long as they were together.

Not at all because it was fun.

Or because she was planning on revenge—she was thinking "Night of My Life."


	3. Haruka and Michiru--Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompts are Date Night for the anything goes list and Darkness for the smut list
> 
>  
> 
> (for reasons “Darkness” as a smut prompt amuses me greatly. I might have to do that later.)

Hotaru had been more than happy to spend an evening with Usagi. It was not always fair to ask Setsuna, who had her own busy schedule, to watch the Firefly when she wanted a night alone with Michi.

Nor was it always fair to make Setsuna feel like a third wheel in the house they all shared—even if it was large enough that despite her teasing she never heard anything. Ok, there was that one time. And that time when Hotaru was at school and Setsuna was supposed to have been at the time gates, or in the lab, or just not at home.

She had made all the plans. A nice dinner at one of Michiru’s favorite restaurants, one that had an open dance floor and live classical music. She had chosen a suit, but would not be binding, so there’d be no question tonight. After dinner and dancing, she’d reserved a hotel room. Nothing too fancy. Just the ability to be as loud as they want without disturbing Setsuna.

Of course, what happened was that upon realizing that Kaioh Michiru was in attendance, she was roped into playing a couple of songs, and Haruka insisted on accompanying her. They did get a dance or two—until some older gentlemen tried to corner her to talk about sponsoring her this season.

Michiru bore it all with easy grace, “Didn’t you mention a hotel room?”

The rest of the night made up for the price of their celebrity.


	4. Une and Sally--The Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> nikolagriffin answered your question: I need a prompt for a femslash drabble for today. ...
> 
> "imagine someone you love is in danger/about to die etc."

It had been a peaceful day. Une had taken the day off without arguing, finally having come to trust that the Preventers could run without her. She and Sally had decided on something, spending the day together with no complicated plans. They'd simply packed a picnic and gone to the beach.

There had been splashing in the ocean, lustful teasing while applying sunscreen on each other, quiet reading side by side, sipping wine while holding hands and watching the waves crash.

Perhaps, on some level, Sally had always known that their time together would be limited. Despite all the good that Une had done since the war, she was still seen by many as a villain, even a mass murderer. But she had not seen it coming.

Her eyes had been closed as Une spread sunscreen on her back. She'd been telling the other how good her hands felt, and Une had replied by saying that when they got home, Sally would see exactly how good her hands could...

And then she'd stopped talking. Une had slumped against her back.

After that everything was a blur. Sally knew she quickly turned around, tried to stop the bleeding, locate the bullet. As the paramedics came, she told them she was a surgeon, and they listened to her as she desperately tried to save her wife's life. She'd even insisted on being present in the gallery for the surgery, since the hospital would not allow her to do any more once the ambulance reached the ER.

Now, Sally stood, clasping an unresponsive hand, eyes darting between Une's face and the monitors. "Hey, come on, Une. One little bullet can't take you out. Come on, baby, I need you to come back to me. Please. The world needs you. The Preventers need you, but more than any of that, I need you. I don't want to try to do it alone again. And that idiot...he doesn't know ok? Don't let him be judge and jury and executioner, because he's wrong and he doesn't know. I love you. You are...incredible and strong and passionate and compassionate and ..." She stopped trying to speak as she stroked Une's hair.


	5. Arizona and Callie--Comfort Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's crawl under a big blanket and watch movies."

The day had been long. No amount of imagining waves on the beach or stabbing the prosthetic had completely rid Arizona of the pain of her leg. Karev was struggling with how to be a decent teacher instead of completely breaking the interns. Two patients had died, both which required difficult conversations with parents—conversations that were far more difficult when she could now imagine the child being Sophia or being the grieving parent. Of course, that made her feel guilty that for even a moment she would come close to wishing they’d not had Sophia.

She grimaced as her leg again hurt and she had to stop in the middle of the stairway, breathing through the pain. Arizona wanted nothing more than to take the prosthetic off and settle on the couch with ice-cream and Callie while watching Sophia play.

However, when she opened the door to the apartment, she was met by soft lighting, the smell of her favorite candle, and Callie gorgeous as always in a black bit of lingerie.

“Hey. Sophia’s having a sleepover with Zola, and I made your fa…what’s wrong?”

Arizona had tried to smile, but she had not managed to make it as believable as she’d meant. “I’m sorry. It was a really bad day, Karev and patients.. And I don’t want our lives to be all about my leg, but it hurt today, and Hunt’s tricks did not make it stop. And I love that you did all this, and I’m so sorry.”

“Hush.” Callie moved to Arizona and wrapped the blonde in her arms. “It’s fine.”

“Could we maybe…just…after dinner have ice cream and get under a nice comfy blanket and watch the cheesiest dumbest movies, the guilty pleasure feel better about the world ones?”

“Sounds perfect.” Callie kissed her wife.


	6. Haruka-papa and her Firefly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Femslash February is about celebrating the female-identifying characters, I want to celebrate all the different relationships between women, not just the "slash" ones.
> 
> So, here's a sweet moment between Haruka and Hotaru.

Haruka would admit, if pressed, that three women in her life had her wrapped around her fingers. No one would be surprised to learn that Michiru was one, nor would it come as a shock that Usagi, their princess, was another.

Though she doubted that few would be surprised Hotaru, the daughter that she and Michiru had once sought to kill before they understood everything, was the last. What they would be surprised about was what exactly Hotaru could get her Haruka-papa to do.

“Haruka-papa?”

The racer smiled as she put down the specs she was looking over and turned her attention to Hotaru—to all appearances a four year old, currently. “Yes, Firefly?”

Taking that as an invitation, Hotaru crawled into her lap, “Usagi-chan is going to be queen of the whole world, yes?”

“Yep. The whole world.” She tapped Hotaru’s nose.

“And as her Senshi, we’ll help her, yes?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I wanna practice!” The little girl beamed up at her.

Which was how Haruka wound up sitting in a child sized chair at a child sized table—rather than kneeling on cushions—flanked by Hotaru’s favorite stuffed animals drinking pretend western tea. The happiness on her Firefly’s face, however, made the odd boa and tiara more than worth it.


	7. Ami and Alora--Aunts and Their Nieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the most rewarding relationships in my life began when a three year old princess claimed my hand and did not let go. This Femslash February piece is dedicated to her. Genetically, there is no relation, but she is the Niece of my heart.
> 
> Fandom: Sailor Moon
> 
> Universe: KidVerse
> 
> Characters: Ami and Alora (Sailor Juno)

Ami had taught both Usa and Kaela how to swim. With both she’d dealt with excitement in little eyes and fearful tears. She had taught them how to swim, to tread water, to dive. Once they were comfortable being in water deeper than they were tall, she had not had to teach them how to splash or play marco polo or do canon balls—all but they last they figured out on their own, and Zoe and their Uncles had been more than happy to demonstrate canon balls.

Alora, however, was a challenge.

There had never been excitement when she looked at the swimming pool. Even as a baby, she had not liked being taken into the pool, and neither arm floaties or life vests made her feel better.

Ami gently shooed Makoto away when her coaxing became too much, and she scooped the three year old into her arms.

“What’s wrong?”

Alora, normally quite talkative, bit her lip and turned her head away, not looking at the pool.

Smiling softly, Ami stroked her hair. “You know, I think we all have things we’re afraid of. And sometimes it doesn’t make sense, not to anyone else. Sometimes, not even to ourselves.”

She felt Alora relax, and the child cuddled into her arms.

“I tell you what. We don’t have to learn to swim right now if you don’t want.” She kissed the top of a head full of curls. “But know, whenever you are ready, if you ever are ready, I’ll be here to teach you, ok?”

Alora nodded.

Ami smiled wider, “So. Since your mom left you with me for the afternoon, how do you feel about ice cream?”

“Yes, please!” Alora hoped off of Ami’s lap and started toward the house, beaming as she had not since arriving. “Then, teach me how to play the harp!”

“Ok.”


End file.
